lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Tyrek Lannister
Tyrek Lannister is the son of Tyget, and Darlessa Lannister making him a member of House Lannister through his father, and a member of House Marbrand through his mother. Tyrek Lannister would become romantically linked to Ellesandra Hayford of whom took special care of him while he was injured in the fighting moving eastward. The early history of Tyrek Lannister was defined by the distance between himself and his father following the death of his mother when he was four to gout. His father withdrew from parenting leaving his rearing to the servents and retainers while he drove towards attempting to gain more influence in House Lannister. Tyrek lived this way until twelve when he was made the squire of Stafford Lannister of whom he came to live with during this period. While living with Stafford Lannister he would grow extremely close to his bastard cousin Joy Hill of whom he loved very deeply. Tyrek Lannister would take part in the conflict with Gondor, and it was during this that he first met and got close to his cousin Jamie Lannister of whom he joined the cavalry force of alongside his friend Derrin Prester. Jamie took him under his wing once more when he took him on as one of his men at arms during the Journey, and Tyrek impressed many of the nobles during his fighting in that conflict. Following this he was assigned by his current Lord Stafford Lannister to join Jamie Lannister of whom would become his new master until he was deemed fit for being knighted. Tyrek Lannister grew extremely close to Jamie Lannister of whom treated him as a son, and the second in command behind him. Tyrek Lannister would join Jamie during the Invasion of Westbridge and fought valiently beside his master Jamie during the pivital moments of the battle. Returning to Castamere with Jamie he would be with Jamie when he learned that it was Tywin responsible for the attempted murder of Tommen Lannister, and Tyrek became one of the few to know about Jamie and Cersei when Jamie confided in him. Tyrek would stop Jamie when he was a second away from killing Tywin and convinsed him to gather forces to go eastward and deal with his son Joffrey Lannister. Tyrek Lannister would join Jamie when he travelled to Grandlen for the ambush of the Bolten forces, and he would stand by side with him when they arrived and were planning in Grandlen. Tyrek would be at the forefront of the battle when they massacred the Bolten army at Green Creek, and this would be a splitting of the two as Jamie placed him in charge of a section of the army and knighted him as a Dragon Knight. The two would return to eachother for the Battle of Whispering Winds where they would once again menipulate the Bolten forces so that they turned on eachotehr and this resulted in another crushing defeat of the Bolten forces. During that battle Tyrek was struck in the leg with an arrow and refused medical attention and continued to join the army hiding his limp,and injury. Arriving at Hayford he would be present when the castle surrendered, and when this happened he finally succumbed to his wounds and the fever overtook him, and he was brought into the castle to heal. Nearly dying in the night he was saved by Ellesandra Hayford of whom stayed with him the entire night, and after days he begin to get better and was able to limp around the castle and regained command. History Early History The early history of Tyrek Lannister was defined by the distance between himself and his father following the death of his mother when he was four to gout. Raised by Servents His father withdrew from parenting leaving his rearing to the servents and retainers while he drove towards attempting to gain more influence in House Lannister. Stafford Lannister Tyrek lived this way until twelve when he was made the squire of Stafford Lannister of whom he came to live with during this period. While living with Stafford Lannister he would grow extremely close to his bastard cousin Joy Hill of whom he loved very deeply. The Journey Main Article : The Journey Civil War in Rhunian Joffrey Lannister would come to marry Kate Denali in a strange ceremony that led to the meeting of Joffrey and a corupt merchant named Stranden of Langstrand. Stranden had been banished from being able to trade north of the province of South Rhunian on the orders of Eldon Beyne the heir to House Beyne, and he saw the madness of Joffrey as a tool that he could use to gain the upper hand on House Beyne and give himself more options. Meeting Joffrey at the wedding had been part of this plan, and he would gain influence through the gifting of many evil things to the prince of Lannistane, and from there he became Joffrey's most powerful advisor. Joffrey and Stranden would begin planning the taking of Castle Beyne only shortly after their union, and this grew to become an obsession of which grew into an actual plot when they moved against Langstrand. Langstrand following the war between Lucerne and Gondor had lost a significant portion of its population of whom went east into Gondor, and because of this the new powerbase was weaker and under the control of House Terrick a relatively young Atlantian household. It was the imprisonment of Jaeden Terrick by House Beyne for crimes of killing villagers north of Langstrand that would turn House Terrick to the side of Stranden and with their support the rich man had his southern support. The news of Langstrand's joining to Joffrey was only increased in joy by the plotters then when Kate Denali was discovered to be pregnant with Joffrey's child. This news delayed the plot though due to the fact that the news broke into Castamere and brought about the arrival of many Lannisters to Kraegstill of which was the site of huge construction as the wealth of Stranden poured into the personal haven of Joffrey. Cersei and Tyrion would arrive together as there was already enough talk of Jamie, and Jamie wouldn't arrive till later accompanied by Tommen, and Tyrek Lannister. Tyrion would arrive with Cersei and from this the meeting's begin brilliantly at first but Tyrion stumbled upon Kate Denali during the night and found her weeping with cuts all across her arms. Not able to get the complete truth out of her Tyrion did learn it was Joffrey's doing, and he would bring this to his sister's attention. Cersei would refuse to believe this and would command Tyrion leave immediatly. Leaving as his sister wished he passed Jamie on the road but refused to tell him what had happened after seeing Tommen at Jamie's side and not wanting to ruin what he knew was a family reunion of a different kind. The rest of the time nothing happened of great consequence and Jamie and Tyrek were forced to leave as news of the Invasion of Westbridge and its gathering was coming upon them. As the Lucernian forces begin to gather for the assault in the north Joffrey did not respond to the summonings and niether did the forces of Langstrand, while in the north House Beyne sent some six hundred soilders from its own army and another thousand from its vassals in central Rhunian and, finally eight hundred from its loyalists in northern Rhunian. With the defences of Rhunian drained it was Joffrey Lannister who would begin massing his troops of whom now outnumbered the Lord House Beyne's forces, and begin moving them into positions around Castle Beyne. In Castle Beyne Eldon Beyne and his other family members prepared a final send off to the commander of their forces in Haegon Beyne of whom left Castle Beyne with the final segment of the Beyne forces. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Relationships Main Article : Tyrek Lannisters Relationships Family Members House Lannister.jpg|Tygett Lannister - Father|link=Tygett Lannister House Marbrand.png|Darlessa Marbrand - Mother|link=House Marbrand Joy Lannister Cover Amazing.jpg|Joy Lannister - Cousin|link=Joy Lannister Lanna Lannister Cover Main.jpg|Lanna Lannister - Cousin|link=Lanna Lannister POV Role Category:House Marbrand Category:House Lannister Category:People Category:Ostrogoth Category:Human Category:Dragon Knight Category:Knight Category:POV Character